The present invention relates to a circular knitting machine for producing a single face plush articles of base threads and plush threads. Circular knitting machines of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A circular knitting machine of this type has a needle cylinder which is provided with a plurality of needles, a plate ring which is provided with separately controllable and differently shaped plates such that a first plate has a slot for receiving a base thread and a stepped ridge for applying a plush thread while a second plate is provided with a recess in the region of the slot of the first plate. Such circular knitting machine is disclosed in the German Patent No. 3,035,582 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,608. This circular knitting machine insures that the plush and loop formation is finely influenced by a relative displaceability of both plates. Thereby, a normal plaiting is desired and obtained in such a manner that in the thus produced single face plush product, base thread appears on the plush hook-free side.